Master Of Self Control
by Handy-for-the-bus
Summary: Set in series 3. John and Anna can't stop thinking about their reunion the night before, and that leads to a dangerous "adventure" in the attics. One shot based on Terriejane's Prompt 'What did Branson see'


_**Disclaimer:** Downton Abbey and its characters belong to Julian Fellowes. _

* * *

Anna had noticed his eyes on her that morning. They sat across from each other during breakfast but she felt his gaze burning her skin. When she looked up, he bit his bottom lip and flashed her that wonderful smile of his, teasing her, making her remember all that they had shared the night before.

So much passion. So much lust. And above all, undying love. It had been their first night at their cottage. How wonderful it had been! The candlelight causing their shadows to undulating on the walls, sweating under the sheets and moans of pleasure echoing through the old house. Their lovemaking had been so different from their wedding night; trying to make up for the lost time. They had rediscovered themselves and had tried new things. Things that Anna had only thought about in the darkness of her room, embarrassed and in secret. John had made her feel incredible sensations, so strong they almost brought her to tears as they cried out each other's names. They had made love all night, wild and loud at first, even rough. They missed each other so much, they could barely breathe. But then, it turn slow and acclimatizing and they had the chance to talk and laugh, and when morning came, he was still kissing and touching her.

So, they hadn't slept much. Dozing off now and then, only to wake up minutes later to start everything all over again. It had been worth it, though, and Anna would certainly not complain.

_Oh God_, he had to control himself. But the way her body swayed under her uniform, the way she touched the back of her neck when she allowed herself a moment to rest her feet, and the way her eyes shone when she looked at him...she drove him mad with every little breath she took. How long could a man resist so much desire?

Her naked body lived in his thoughts, the way she moaned and cried out his name whenever he hit that perfect spot. She had dragged her fingernails along his back as he moved inside her and she had begged him for more, between gasps. God, he loved to have her there, in his arms. On his body. All over his skin. Her breath on his ear and her teeth on his neck, and her legs tight around him, burying him deeper into her.

He followed her up the stairs now, to the attics She said to Mrs Hughes she needed to go up in search of a dress for Lady Mary. At the top he stopped and flashed her a roguish grin when she looked over her shoulder at him. Then in an instant he kicked the door shut and made his move.

He hung his cane on the doorknob, then from behind, he wrapped his arms possively around her waist, drawing her to him. Anna gasped, leaning her head back on his chest, offering up her neck. 'I've been watching you...' he whispered in her ear. 'I've been watching you and god...if only I could take you right here.'

She felt him rock against her and she sighed, closing her eyes at the sensation, feeling him hard against her lower back.

'Do you think I don't know that?' she answered, her hands caressing his over her stomach. 'I keep thinking about last night.'

'Last night...it was amazing. But not enough...' he pulled her even closer to him, his hands inching lower on her belly. 'I still miss you, I still need you as much as always...it was not nearly enough.' His length was throbbing painfully against the fabric of his underwear. How he hated to be dressed when he was this close to her.

'It will never be enough,' she told him. 'I will always want more.'

'You did keep saying that,' he chuckled into her neck. 'You moaned exactly that in my ear as we moved together.'

She was burning. 'I did.' Oh how, she ached for him.

'You felt so good, Anna. And I need you so badly.'

He moved her gently but eagerly, until she was flat against the wall, running his hands from her shoulders, over her breasts, to the juncture of her thighs and then back again, and he placed an open mouth kiss on the skin of her neck, just above her collar. 'I wish I could take you right here, like this.' He leaned his body into hers, feeling how the swell of her bottom fitted so perfectly, causing his erection to pulse against her.

'There's no one here, Mr Bates,' she giggled playfully.

'You don't mean that.' He bit the skin right next to her ear and drug his tongue along her lobe. 'Do you?'

'Do I?' Her breath hitched when he started rocking against her again. 'Maybe I do.'

He quickly turned her to face him, cupping her cheeks and kissing her desperately. Their tongues clashed and were clumsy, sucking and moving together in their urgency, and Anna was sure she would faint from all she was feeling. She felt herself tighten just at the thought of him inside of her. Then, through his trousers, she took his hardened length in her hand.

'My, Mr Bates...' she began, looking down between them, directly to where her hand was stroking him...when suddenly, there was a noise, followed by a cough.

'Is there anyone here?' Mr Branson asked as he opened the door. 'Oh! I am sorry...Anna, Mr Bates.' He stammered a bit and they broke apart, startled and wide eyed. 'I...I was just...I...I'll come back later...'

The young man closed the door behind him and they both took long, gasping breaths. Anna covered her mouth with one hand, her other resting on her heaving chest and John let the wall prop him up, sweat coating his brow.

'Oh god, do you think he saw us?' she asked, her face red with embarrassment.

'I don't think he saw...but he knew what...I...I don't know.' John shook his head. 'This is all my fault, Anna.' He approached her and placed one hand on her shoulder. 'I'm so sorry, love.'

'Don't be silly,' she rolled her eyes. 'We're both to blame.'

'I followed you up here and I shouldn't have.' He looked down apologetically. 'I shouldn't have teased you the way I did either.'

'Did I try to stop you?' She faced him with a smile on her lips. He shook his head no. 'Well then...stop taking the blame.' She let her hand caressed his cheek lovingly.

'Do you think he'll say anything?' He covered her hand with his.

'He won't. He's a good man. He was as sorry as we are.'

'I hope you're right, because I don't want you in trouble because of my lack of self control,' he sighed.

Anna smiled at him, running her hand through his hair, smoothing it down to his proper valet style. 'So you save all that lack of self control for later, Mr Bates. We'll finish this at home.'

'I'd expect nothing else, you little temptress.'

xxxxxx

'Tom...' Mary's voice made him jump as he came down the stairs to the gallery. 'I've been looking for you...'

'Oh! I was...I...' he swallowed hard. 'I went to the attics.'

'Whatever for?' Mary asked confused.

'I was looking for an old jacket of mine. I thought I left something in a pocket...I know they store them in the attics.'

'Why didn't you ask a servant to look for you? You are one of the Crawleys now.'

'I didn't want to bother anyone.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Did Anna help you?

'Anna?!' Tom became nervous and spoke her name in rather a high-pitched squeak.

'Yes, she's in the attics looking for a dress, isn't she?' Mary stared at his unusual expression.

'I...No. I didn't...I didn't see anyone there.' He turned red.

She shook her head in disapproval. 'She's been over the moon with Bates being back, I'm sure she forgot about it. Nevermind, I'll ask her again later. '

Tom nodded trying his best to forget what he almost walked in on and he followed his sister-in- law into the library.

Back up in the attics, John helped Anna find Lady Mary's dress while he tried his best to keep his body under control. If only his wife would be a bit more helpful. As it was, she seemed to be taking every opportunity to raise her arms high above her head, reaching into cupboards and bending over looking in boxes… John moaned. Bedtime couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
